


Kirli Tutku

by Austenviolet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Red Riding Hood Elements
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, kızı sonsuza kadar sevebilirdi belki; ama yine de sonları trajik olacaktı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirli Tutku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novatardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/gifts), [StrikerStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/gifts).



> Not: “Bağ” kelimesi ve “masal AU” şartıyla yapılan Keyword Challenge için yazılmıştır. Bu konu aylar önce bana prompt olarak gelmişti, bekletiyordum, fırsatını bulunca yazdım-prompt sahibine teşekkürler.  
> Not 2: Kırmızı Başlıklı Kız’ın, pek de masala benzemeyen bir uyarlaması; daha doğrusu ondan ilham alınmış bir hikaye, masalla alakası kalmadı.  
> Not 3: Soundtrack olarak verdiğim şarkıdan da ilham aldım, ama sözler ve hikaye uymuyor, uyarayım.

**_#Young Heretics-I Know I’m A Wolf_ **

_Bazı hikayelerin sonu, en başından bellidir. Onlarınki de böyle bir hikayeydi._

Beacon Hills’ın kızıl saçlı prensesiydi Lydia Martin. Zengin bir aile, güzellik, zeka; yakışıklı bir erkek arkadaş, popülerlik, yüksek notlar, şık kıyafetler... On altı yaşında bir genç kızın istediği her şeye sahipti aslında. Yine de, Lydia’nın, mutluluğu yakaladığı söylenemezdi.

_Ne derler bilirsiniz... İnsan sahip olduklarının değerini, kaybetmeden bilemezmiş._

Aslında her şey, sıkıcı derecede yolunda gidiyordu. Ta ki onlar, hayatlarına girene kadar.

Scott McCall; en yakın arkadaşının sevgilisi. Ve sonra, diğerleri.

Oh, Lydia onu hiç de kolaylıkla benimseyememişti. Ama McCall ve arkadaşları ve çağırdığı belalar, onları sessiz bir yumak gibi örmüştü zamanla; kızıl saçlı kız, ne olduğunu anlayamadan kendisini içinden çıkılamaz sorunların ortasında bulmuştu. Yine de, bir şekilde, Lydia her şeyi yenebileceklerinden emindi. Çünkü en önemlisi, arkadaşlarını seviyordu. Allison’ı seviyordu. İlk başta ne kadar istemediyse de, McCall’u bile. Ve Stiles’ı. Ve Isaac’i. Belki Hale’leri bile bir parça umursuyordu. Zaten önemi de yoktu ya... Öyle ya da böyle, yakasını bırakmayan belaların içindeydi ve kurtulmak için, geleceğe ulaşmak için ilerlemekten, savaşarak yürümekten başka çaresi yoktu. Kaçış, yoktu.

Kurtlarla dolu bir ormanda yaşıyorlardı. Ve bin türlü kötülükle örülüydü etrafları. Lydia farkındaydı. Farkında olduğunu sanıyordu.

Ancak bu büyük hikayenin içinde, bir de küçük, sadece iki kişinin bildiği bir hikaye daha vardı. Kurtla kızın hikayesi.

Allison, onu en başından uyarmıştı. Ve diğerleri. _Ona güvenemezsin. Herkese güvenebilirsn, ama o.. Asla._ Lydia’yı uyarmışlardı. En başından.

_O, bu hikayedeki büyük, kötü kurttu._

Garip bir şeydi. Nefret etmesi gereken bir adamdı Peter Hale. Hatta belki korkması gereken bir adamdı. Ve oh, Lydia bunların ikisini de hissediyordu aslında. Yalnızca, hissettiği başka şeyler de vardı...

Peter’ın onu ısırdığı meşum geceden beri. Onun tarafından pekala kandırıldığı zamandan beri. Peter, ölümden dönmek için onu baştan da, yoldan da çıkardığından beri... Hayatının en aciz dönemi olabilirdi, ama Lydia, o vakitler iliklerine dek hissettiği tutkuyu netçe anımsıyordu. Peter zekiydi, karizmatikti, etkileyiciydi... Nihayetinde her şeyiyle kötü adam olsa da, Lydia’yı kendisine hayran bırakan yönleri vardı. Ve bir şekilde o da, bir zamanlar kırılmış, incinmiş bir adamdı-kimseye söylememişti Lydia, ama aslında, Peter’ı anlıyordu.

Garipti, kötü adamıyla empati kurabiliyordu. Belki de onu Peter’a çeken buydu... Kimsenin anlamadığını anlama arzusu. Kimsenin tanımadığını tanıma tutkusu.

Ya da belki, hiç de dolambaçlı değildi kızıl saçlı kızın kalbine giden yol. Belki sadece, elektrik mavisi, içe işleyen bakışları yetmişti Peter’ın. Belki sadece, kulağına fısıldarken her bir hücresinde yankı bulan derin sesi yetmişti.

_Ve kızıl saçlı kız, kötü kurda âşık olmuştu. Marazi, yasaklı, tehlikeli bir aşkla._

İşte hikayenin can alıcı noktası tam da burasıydı.

Sevgi değildi bu. Mantıklı bir şey değildi, ona bakınca karnında kelebekler kanat çırpmıyordu, güneşli bir bahar sabahı gibi hissettirmiyordu hiç. Bu baştan çıkmaydı, açlıktı, ihtirastı... Bu, bile bile yürümekti tuzağa. Yasak elmaya tutulmaktı bu, kirli bir tutkuydu.

Lydia, biliyordu. Ama günden güne bir bağ nakış gibi işlenip onu Peter’a bağlarken, direnecek kadar aklı başında değildi.

Ve Peter Hale, kendi adına, işleri onun için hiç de kolaylaştırmıyordu. Utanmazca, pervasızca, karşı konulamazca flört ediyordu genç kızla-gizliden ya da açıktan açığa. Suçlasanız kanıtlayamazdınız, ama Lydia, onun usta bir suçlu gibi kalbine tünel kazdığını hissediyordu. İnce ince. Yavaş yavaş.

Meydan okuyan bakışlar vardı. Kaçamak dokunuşlar. Yarım gülümsemeler. Baş döndürücü nefesler. Lydia’nın bacaklarını karıncalandıran imalı sözler. Ve güç. Buram buram kokusu yayılan, cezp edici bir güç.

_Bilirsiniz, her masal prensesinin, güçlü bir prensi vardı._

Her şey yavaş yavaş çıkmıştı yoldan. Kimse anlamamıştı. Kimse, Lydia’yı durduramamıştı.

Güzel, güneşli bir gündü. Hale’lerin, ormana yakın evine, Allison’dan Derek’e bir mesaj iletmek için gitmişti Lydia. Darachla ilgili buldukları yeni bilgiyi paylaşmak için. Ama evde onu bekleyen, Derek değildi.

Peter’dı.

_Ve kızıl saçlı kız, kötü kurtla yalnızdı._

Peter’ın yüzünde, ona has, o hain, alaycı, zeki gülümseme belirmişti genç kızı gördüğünde. Ve Lydia, midesinde bir yerlere görünmez bir bıçak saplandığından emindi.

“Lydia,” demişti yumuşakça, adını dişleri arasında adeta ezerek ve Lydia, seslerden dökülen kanın tadını duyumsamıştı adeta. “Hangi rüzgâr attı?”

Kafasının içinde ne yapması gerektiği, neyin doğru olduğu çınlıyordu genç kızın. Yutkunmuştu. Ona dikili mavi gözlere bakmamayı deneyerek, Derek’i sormuştu.

Peter ona kibarca, Derek gelene kadar beklemesini teklif etmişti ve Lydia, hata yaptığını bile bile kabul etmişti.

_İşte, her şeyin kontrolden çıktığı an buydu._

Peter Hale, dilinden tatlı zehirler dökülen biriydi ve tanrılar lanet etsin, Lydia fark etmeden duramıyordu, fazla çekiciydi. Kızıl saçlı kız, onun kötü biri olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu aslında... Ama Peter yanına oturup onunla konuşurken, bazen iğneleyici, bazen şefkatli, onunla _sohbet ederken,_ doğru yolda kalmak çok zordu. Şeytan, kulağının dibindeydi. Şeytan, etten ve kemiktendi.

_Kızıl saçlı kız, kurda ilk kez o gün teslim olmuştu._

Peter’la sevişmek, o güne dek hayal etmediği bir şey değildi, ama hayal ettiğinden daha farklıydı. Kabuslarınızda, düşmemek için çırpındıktan sonra direnmeyi bırakıp uçurumdan aşağı uçtuğunuzda hissettikleriniz gibiydi. Koyuverip gitmek gibiydi. Lydia uçtuğunu duyumsamıştı, ama karanlık bir gökte, derin bir çukura doğru...

Yine de, kızıl saçlı kız, kendisine engel olamadı. Haz, bedeli ödenebilir bir şeydi artık. Umursamadı. İkisinin gizli saklı buluşmaları devam etti; bazen birkaç dakika süren kavuşmalar, geceleri onu uyutmayan arzulamalar, herkesten gizlenen izler, şefkatli, hoşgörülü bir nefrete sıkıştırılmış dokunuşlarla...

Hayır, kötü kurt iyi adam olmamıştı. Lydia ondan bunu beklemiyordu zaten. Eğer bir gün, bir kadın onu iyi adam yapabilecekse de, kendisi o değildi, biliyordu. Çünkü kim, Lydia Martin’in iyilik meleği olduğunu savunabilirdi ki? O bir ölüm perisiydi, neticede.

_Kir, kirle; kin, kinle buluşmuştu. Öfkeli küçük kız, intikamcı büyük kurta sığınmıştı._

Peter onu sevmiyordu, hayır. O da Peter’ı sevmiyordu. En azından, insanların sevmek olarak adlandırdıkları şekilde. Hala dişe diş mücadele eden ve birbirini çok yıpratan iki kişiydiler. Ama aralarında, kimsenin inkar edemeyeceği kadar güçlü bir bağ vardı.

Lydia, onu kaybetmekten çok korkuyordu. Tiryakilik gibi bir şeydi bu. Peter ve onunla ilişkisi genç kıza zarar veriyordu, ruhuna dokunuyordu, ama vazgeçemiyordu. Belki hiç, vazgeçemeyecekti.

Onu kurtarmayı deneyen, en yakın arkadaşı oldu. Allison.

Yağmurlu bir şubat akşamüstüydü. Lydia’nın ayakları onu yine o orman yolundan tehlikenin kucağına, Hale evine götürmüştü, ama bu kez, o kapıyı çalmadan önce, arkasından gelip yetişen biri vardı.

Avcı kız, sırtında sadağı ve yayı, kendinden emin adımlarla gelmişti arkadaşının yanına. Ve ona ne yaptığını sormuştu. Yaptığını düşündüğü şeyi yapıp yapmadığını. Gözlerinde, çoktan her şeyi bildiğini anlatan bir ifade vardı.

Ve Lydia, Allison’a her şeyi anlatmıştı ve avcı kız, elini uzatmıştı ona. Hatırlatmıştı. Peter’ın kim olduğunu. Nasıl biri olduğunu. Lydia’yı seviyor olsa dahi, ona hiç iyi gelmeyeceğini.

Aslında söylediği her şey kızıl saçlı kızın da bildiği şeylerdi. Ne kadar canı yansa da, Lydia, doğrunun ne olduğunu biliyordu. Özlemekten delirse de, onu bir daha görmemeliydi; kaçmalı, kurtulmalıydı, biliyordu.

_Mesele, kızın kurda âşık olmasıydı. Ve her âşık gibi, o da lanetlenmişti belki._

O yüzden, Allison’u yüzünde buruk bir gülümsemeyle dinledi; sonra tek kelime etmek yerine yalnızca iç çekti. Avcı kız, onun gözlerinden çektiği acıyı ve de bağımlılığının boyutunu anlamış göründü. Yüzü, kızıl saçlı kız için duyduğu üzüntüyle gölgelendi.

Ve Lydia, avcı kızı arkasında bırakarak, kurtun evine ilerledi.

İçeride onu bekleyen adamla karşı karşıya geldiğinde ve güçlü kollar, dudaklar ona hoşgeldin dediğinde, Lydia gözlerini kapatıp, Peter’ın kokusunu içine çekti. Ölümü belki de onun yüzünden olacaktı...

Çünkü Allison haklıydı, biliyordu.

Peter Hale, Beacon Hills’in büyük, kötü kurtuydu... Lydia inkâr edemezdi. Birlikte olurlarsa eğer, gelecek, Lydia için karanlıktan ve acıdan başka bir şey getirmeyecekti. Peter’ın da onu umursaması ya da umursamaması, bunu değiştirmezdi.

Bu hikayenin sonu, en başından belliydi:

_Kurt, kızı sonsuza kadar sevebilirdi belki, ama yine de sonları trajik olacaktı._

**Son**


End file.
